


What R U Wearing?

by hunters_retreat



Series: The Per!verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-30
Updated: 2009-07-30
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: Castiel was trying to learn to be more human and Sam was teaching him to do things, like watch television, go to the movies, surf the web.  And apparently operate a cell phone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For my darlin [](http://downfall35.livejournal.com/profile)[downfall35](http://downfall35.livejournal.com/) who helped me come up with this idea and who prompted Castiel getting a cell phone :P  The Per!verse is finally begun!  :P

  
The phone rang and Dean grabbed it from his pocket, frowning when he saw he had a text message.  No one texted him, not since their father’s death and even then it had only been the occasional cryptic orders and coordinates from him.  When he opened it he was even more concerned.  He knew the number, just hadn’t thought he’d actually see it on his caller ID.  It’d been six weeks since Sam had given Castiel a cell phone but he’d never used it.  He wasn’t sure why Sam did it, except that Castiel was trying to learn to be more human and Sam was teaching him to do things, like watch television, go to the movies, surf the web.  And apparently operate a cell phone. 

He opened the phone and looked nervously at the message, wondering what he felt he needed to contact Dean about and why he felt the need to do it over the phone.  Why he didn’t just show up in the hotel room like usual was just beyond him. 

 

CASTIEL (7/28 10:13 pm):  R u alone?

 

Dean shook his head because Castiel always knew when he was alone.  Maybe this was his new attempt at being more human? 

 

Me (7/28 10:15 pm): Sam’s out researching.

CASTIEL (7/28 10:18 pm):  What r u wearing?

 

Dean was in the middle of sipping a beer when he got the text and he nearly spit it across the room.  What the hell?  This had to be a joke.  Sam was probably sitting with Castiel somewhere laughing about this.  He shook his head and decided he might as well run with it.  Sam was going to have to do better than that to get one up on Dean.

 

Me (7/28 10:23 pm): Just my boxers.  Getting ready for bed.  Why?

CASTIEL (7/28 10:25 pm):  Wish I was there.

Me (7/28 10:30 pm):  Really?

CASTIEL (7/28 10: 33pm):  Wanna push u back on the bed and kiss u senseless.   

CASTIEL (7/28 10:35 pm):    Gonna strip you down and lick u all over.

 

Dean laughed as he looked at the last text.  Really?  That was the best Sam could come up with?  He was going to have to schedule some sex calls to Sam’s cell to teach him how to do this better.  The lines were way too cheesy to make it believable even if he was inclined to believe an angel of the lord was trying to hit on him via text messages. 

 

Me (7/28 10:38 pm):  And when you’re done?

CASTIEL (7/28 10:45 pm):  I’ll press u into the mattress and make <3 to you all nite long. 

 

And that was it.  He just couldn’t handle it anymore.  He laughed as he shook his head and typed out the next message.

 

Me (7/28 10:46 pm):  Cas?

CASTIEL (7/28 10:48 pm): Yes Dean?

Me (7/28 10:50 pm):  Tell Sam better luck next time.

CASTIEL (7/28 10:53 pm):  Dean?

Me (7/28 10:54 pm):  Good night Cas.

CASTIEL (7/28 10:55 pm):  I’ll watch over u Dean.

Me (7/28 10:56 pm):  Pervert.

 

 He put the phone on the bedside table and turned out the light.  He was asleep five minutes later, dreaming of the things he wished Castiel really wanted to do to him.

 


End file.
